


Blood on your shoulder; teeth in your soul

by jondiesattheend



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Creepy German phrases, Drabble, Erik lives in the X-Mansion for some reason, Flashbacks, I do not condone or fetishize sexual abuse, M/M, None of the abuse is graphic, PTSD, Panic Attack, Pedophilia, Rape Culture, Sexual Abuse, This isn't my best work but listen I need the validation of posting something, Trauma, Underage - Freeform, Victim Blaming, post-XMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jondiesattheend/pseuds/jondiesattheend
Summary: Erik has flashbacks of Schmidt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the trigger warnings. Praise is appreciated, negative comments are not; this is not an attempt to fetishize abuse of any nature.

**4:21 AM.** Cold fingers on the back of his neck. He jerks awake.

 **4:30 AM.** _Schönes Schätzchen_. Breath on his shoulder, then teeth.

 **5:00 AM.** Sleep eludes him. He spends the better part of an hour sketching while the scar on his shoulder itches.

 **6:42 AM.** In the middle of preparing breakfast, a delicate rasp in his ear: _Are you ready for your reward, son?_ Erik twitches so hard he snags his fingers on the knife. That hasn’t happened in years.

 **8:00 AM.** A morning run makes his mind settle. For hours there are no incidents, save for a moment of panic when one of Xavier’s students appears out of nowhere in front of him. He manages to not snap. Progress.

 **4:25 PM.** Sleep deprivation starts to kick in.

 **4:40 PM.** _Schönes Schätzchen._ Breath on his shoulder, then teeth.

 **4:44 PM.** _Schönes Schätzchen._ Breath on his shoulder, then teeth.

 **4:51 PM.** _Schönes Schätzchen._ Blood on his shoulder. The  _thud_ his mother's body makes when it falls. A hand curling around the back of his neck.

 **4:52 PM.** He spends ten minutes trembling in a corner away from the window, hands gripping his hair, body rocking back and forth. When Charles nudges his mind from somewhere in the mansion Erik shuts him out so harshly it stings.

 **5:10 PM.** Stability. He gets up, pushes dangerous thoughts aside. _What if you turn a corner and he’s there somehow._ Push it away. _What if the coin didn’t kill him._ Push it away. _What if he haunts you forever._ Push it away.

 **6:32 PM.** He’s starting to feel okay again. He laughs when one of Charles’ students makes a crude cardboard helmet of their own to match his.

 **6:40 PM.** Two students are talking. Erik doesn’t catch the whole conversation. One of them says, “it doesn’t really count if you enjoy it though, does it? Like, if you come during it, you must want-” and Erik blanks out for twelve minutes.

 **6:52 PM.** _Schönes Schätzchen_. Breath on his shoulder. Teeth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Schönes Schätzchen - beautiful baby.


End file.
